Flower Petals
by LightNinja
Summary: She loves him, she loves him not. [One-shot]


This work is a piece of pure fiction, based on the anime Inuyasha.  
  
Mini-spoilers for the episode _Tetsuiga is Stolen! Showdown at Naraku's Castle_ in that it takes place right after that episode, between the end of it and the beginning of the next one. This is in the same timeline, a sort of mini-prequel, to _The Seven Stars_, but you don't have to read/have read that to understand this.  
  
DISLCAIMER: One and only, so get it here. I. Own. Nothing. This includes the Inuyasha series and sundry. That all belongs to different people, who make a lot more money than I do.  
  


  
  
**Flower Petals**

  
  
_She loves him..._  
  
It was another hot day. She, herself, was fine, but Kagome could tell that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara... even Inuyasha... were starting to wilt under the intense gaze of the sun.  
  
They continued on, though, intent on the trail of another jewel shard. Everyone was looking less than enthused. Inuyasha wasn't complaining, (really, Shippo was the only one who _was_, and he stopped after he fell asleep), but she could tell he was buckling under the strain. It was a slow break, but it would come to a head quicker because of his infamous temper.  
  
_She loves him not..._  
  
She was traveling in the front of the pack, searching out the shard with those powers of hers, powers she still didn't understand fully, so the only thing that alerted her to something being wrong was Kirara's sharp mew, followed by Miroku's exclaimation of "Sango!" and, strangely enough, Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Honestly, it's no wonder. Sango, you shouldn't be wearing all those layers on a day like this, especially with all your injuries already slowing us down." His voice was gruff, as usual, but there was a deeper underlying current of worry that wasn't usually present.  
  
Kagome turned to assess the situation. Sango was down on her knees, pale and trembling, with a hand over her mouth. The girl from the future ran over to her, dropping to her knees in front of Sango.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Sango lowered her hand to her lap, offering her friend a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just... a little tired."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha's right, Sango. You shouldn't be wearing so much, not with it being this hot. You could get heat stroke."  
  
"Yes Sango, you really shouldn't be wearing so much," Miroku said, nodding in agreement. His words earned him a knock on the head from Kagome, who'd risen to go grab her water bottle from her backpack, lying next to her discarded bicycle.  
  
_She loves him..._  
  
She retrieved it and came back to Sango, who'd taken off her kimono, leaving her in her demon slaying outfit. Most of the armor had been pulled off, except for the chest plate. It was suprisingly heavy armor, and combined with Hiraikotsu, proved to be too much strain on Sango. Kagome had it in her backpack, keeping it until Sango was well enough to wear it again, get back in to action.  
  
Kagome handed her the water, taking the kimono and folding it neatly before placing it in her backpack. When she looked over at Sango again, Miroku had moved away slightly, rubbing at his abused forehead. Inuyasha, however, was hovering closer to her, concern flickering in his strange golden eyes. Kagome frowned again. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to be concerned over his comrades, but she'd never seen him like... like this. He had one hand on Sango's shoulder, and was talking softly to her. Kagome couldn't hear what was being said, and she doubted Miroku could either. Shippo was the only one who might be able to hear, and he was fast asleep.  
  
He said something that made Sango laugh, and she reflected that she'd never seen that much pure joy in Sango's expression, or a brighter smile on Inuyasha's face. Actually, she couldn't really remember Inuyasha smiling... at all. Was he that unhappy? _No, that couldn't be. He just... doesn't smile much. I'm sure I've seen him do it before..._  
  
_She loves him not..._  
  
She couldn't understand the jealousy that flared up inside of her at the sight. The only other time she'd felt this jealous was...  
  
_Kikyo..._  
  
...but she wasn't going to think about that. Besides, there was nothing to be jealous of. Even if she _did_ like Inuyasha... like that... there was nothing between him and Sango except friendship.  
  
_But look at how happy they are,_ a traitorous voice whispered in her mind. _He's smiling at her. Has he ever smiled at you like that?_  
  
"Yes," she muttered, angrily, and stood forcefully, nearly knocking her bike over. Steadying herself, she let out a slow breath. There was nothing to be worried about. Sango was looking better, Inuyasha had backed off, and Miroku was now the one hovering close, making Sango's right hand twitch nearer to Hiraikotsu. Kagome smile. Everything would be fine.  
  
_She loves him..._  
  
Yes. Everything would be _fine_. 


End file.
